


You're The Only Exception, and It's Complicated

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: And The Reason is You [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Aspec Grime (Disney: Amphibia), Communication, F/M, Homophobia, Sasha’s dad doesn’t show up he’s just mentioned but he’s a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sometimes feelings are complicated, whether we like it or not. Whether they can be figured out or not is up to the person.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Series: And The Reason is You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	You're The Only Exception, and It's Complicated

Sasha didn't know what to truly think, but all she knew was that it's… Complicated.

From a younger age, she knew she liked other girls. Her dad didn't approve, though, saying how a woman should be with a man and vice versa. She didn't give a damn what he thought. If it made him mad, then so be it, she'll do it anyways. It wasn't like she needed his approval on who she liked or wanted to be with. Sasha didn't like guys the same way but even if she felt the same towards them, she'd find a way to piss him off. There wasn't anything she could do with her mom even if she wanted to, she left a decade ago. Where she went, why she left, what the reason even was, she didn't care. The blonde didn't know her personally, so she didn't care about her.

Outside the house, she didn't listen to him. If she wasn't in his house, she didn't have to follow his rules. Sasha was going to get what she wanted, one way or another, even if her dad tried to spoil her as much as he could, or rather, as much as he _wanted_ to spoil her. Because of her dad, she tried to be out as much as she could just to get away from him and how her feelings towards women were "just a phase" and how "a man will change your mind," whatever blind nonsense he spouted out.

Yet, here she was, feeling differently towards someone that wasn't a woman. It made her question herself all over again. She didn't know if she liked guys too now, despite never feeling it before, or if he was the only exception to her sexuality. Either way she wouldn't care, but it was sudden and it appeared when she went to another world. What was she supposed to do with that, she wondered. For the time being she went with the latter, but she still questioned and questioned herself to be sure. It kept her up some nights alongside other things. She didn't know why it got to her that badly, but it did.

Sasha gently rubbed her eyes. _Lord_ did she hate these kinds of nights. She noticed Grime putting his arm over her, which as a response she lifted it back to his direction. The girl didn't need anything like that to make her feel more complicated. Taking a quiet deep breath, she mentally told herself that if she could get over this _thing_ she was feeling, she'd be good and back on track in no time. Then again, she couldn't help but wonder if her dad was right. Her head shook, no he couldn't be. While she was aware a person could like more than just one gender, she knew Marcy and Anne were just that, she didn't want to give into the fact her dad could be right about something like that.

No, it'll be something she'll figure out eventually, she just need to sleep on it right now.

* * *

Days had passed by, yet to the blonde it only felt like _months_.

With every minute passing by, she's been getting more and more aggravated. No matter what she could do, whether it was with training or watching stuff on her phone, at no point did it leave her heart. She hated how Grime could just smile at her like nothing's wrong at any point of the day. Maybe not for him, but for her it was frustrating with how sweet his smile could be, how good of a captain he was, how he was damn good looking for an old toad guy. Okay no, she was taking it back, she loved all of that and more. Sasha groaned as she let herself land onto a stump and put her hands on her face. She didn't know what the hell to do. Since it wasn't going away, it might as well take its course whether she liked it or not. If she were to date him, at least her dad wouldn't be too happy with that for multiple reasons that would outweigh what he wanted in the first place.

That she could gladly scoff and chuckle at, at least, internally or not.

Grime entered her view as she lowered her arms to her lap, slouching forward. The toad sat close to her right on the ground. She kept her eyes facing straight ahead. Neither said anything at first, just sitting in each other's company as the wind hit their bodies.

"So," Grime spoke first, "something bothering you?"

It took Sasha a few seconds to say anything. "Have you ever been in a situation where you like someone of one gender, but you only like the other gender so you feel confused?"

Her eyes shifted to the corners, directly at Grime. It didn't seem like it took him off guard, like he was expecting it or if he had been asked that before. If anything, it looked like he was taking his time to collect his thoughts before answering that question. Her eyes shifted back to straight ahead as she awaited for his response.

"Not exactly," Sasha looked back at him while he looked at her, "but… I know what that's like."

Her eyebrows raised up but she looked away. She shrugged as she thought of a good reply.

"It's fine to question yourself, you know."

"I'm not letting my _father_ win though."

It took her a second to realize what she just blurted out. Sasha groaned, putting her hand on her face.

"Forget I even-"

"Disapproval I'm guessing?"

She removed her hand and looked at him, not even expecting him to think that. He cut through her words like a knife through butter. All she could do was blink and stare.

"...I don't know what you humans are like, that's just my guess."

Every part of her softened, relaxed like it had no reason to be tense even if her mind was. It was like she could open up and talk about it. No, she probably shouldn't, but he landed right on the mark so she had to say _something_.

"I guess… You could say that." Sasha started. She supposed she was going to talk about it anyways. "He's homophobic, and I don't know about you guys, but it's _so_ annoying! He talks about how he's gonna find me the perfect man when I'm older, how my attraction to women is 'just a phase'," she air quotted, "saying how I'll grow out of it, and it's like fuck off, you can't control every part of my life and who I want to _be_ with, _father_!"

She looked at Grime, who was listening intently.

"Ugh, I shouldn't even be going on about this, it's dumb-"

"No, you're fine, talk about it." Grime cut her off. "I never heard of _anyone_ being that way, much less to their kid."

"Wait, seriously?" Her eyes were wide open now with one eyebrow raised up while the other leaned down.

"My parents didn't care if I got with anyone or not," Grime started explaining, "I never felt anything towards someone, so I didn't care much about it. Until recently, that is."

That caught her attention and curiosity. She began wondering if he was talking about her on the 'until recently' part, but nah it couldn't be. There was no way a guy could like someone like herself, with her pushing them away and whatnot if they made any advances on her like that.

"Anyways, even if you _do_ like guys, it doesn't mean he's winning." He said. "Just be yourself. I'm sure that'll piss him off more."

Thinking about it, he did have a point there. Well, a couple, but it was more points than what her brain was spitting out at her. She had a smirk on her face. The thought of her dad being more pissed with that than her just liking women sounded good, seeing him fume with anger like that. He was right though, she should just be herself no matter what she was attracted to.

She stood up.

"I didn't think I'd say this," she crossed her arms, "but thanks. I appreciate the talk."

Sasha planted a quick peck on his lips before she started walking ahead. Several feet or so in, she looked back at the toad.

"I'm gonna train. If you want to join, then hey, be my guest."

She continued walking as Grime got up to join her.


End file.
